


Things We Have In Common

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Metafiction, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes, Fiona doesn't understand.<br/>Disclaimer: Flying Glass of Milk, Fuse, and others own this, and I’m not making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Have In Common

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Prompt: _Burn Notice, Michael + Sam, combat years_

_When you're a spy, you have to count on your allies. But they can change in a heart beat - someone you've known forever can suddenly back stab you. Being able to trust someone, really trust someone, know that person will have your back no matter what? It's beyond golden, and never, ever to be taken for granted._

They don't talk about the times they served in combat much. Or at all. Fiona notices that. Even if sometimes one of them says, "Remember, like in...?" and the other agrees, there's a lot more to the story she knows she isn't getting. 

Not that she'd ask Sam. Sam would bullshit her the way he does, or blow her off. And Michael could be pretty close-lipped when it comes to past operations. She knows, despite all they've been through, there are things in their lives they've done that they're not proud of. 

But she can watch them, and figure out things, because they both have tells. She can read when something's upsetting them, and when the reason for the agitation has to do with the past neither of them shares without a lot of coercion. They're sometimes a lot alike, Michael and Sam, sometimes irritatingly so, but they are hers, and she knows they'd do anything for her, and she knows if either of them calls, she'd answer. 

Even if has to do with something she doesn't understand.


End file.
